The rapid growth of large-scale communications networks, such as the Internet, has sparked increased interest in online advertising and electronic commerce. Existing online advertising techniques use various computer programs that include various analytical techniques to identify a specific user while the user is conducting search queries or to monitor other online behavior. These programs typically utilize existing session tracking technology, commonly referred to as cookies. Cookies in the context of computing include text files that collect information about pages and advertisements that a web user has visited or any other activity during an Internet browsing session. The information contained in cookies is shared between websites, which allows websites to obtain information about a user's online behavior seamlessly, oftentimes without complete knowledge or control by the user.
Existing systems use data contained in cookies to infer consumer identity or demographic data, and use this data to feed marketing tools such as search algorithms and advertising models. These systems and methods, however, suffer many limitations. First, cookies contain a limited amount of data, which typically includes data points related to a set of defined activities occurring at a computer terminal during a web session. These activities are directed to the particular computer rather than to an individual user. For example, the data may be related to multiple users that use the particular computer.
One issue with electronic communications over the Internet is that verifying information asserted by an individual user is difficult. For example, a web user may register on a particular website with an incorrect name and address. In existing systems, the incorrect information is captured in a cookie and shared with other sources. As a result, search algorithms, advertising models, and other demographic functions are unable to confirm the veracity or authenticity of the information.
In addition, privacy concerns raised by the browser activity-tracking feature of cookies and the inconspicuous way in which cookies are transmitted and shared can be undesirable. The user has little knowledge of or control over the data being captured and shared.
Others have developed solutions to address the shortcomings of existing technology using cookies. One example is the cookie anonymizer tool, which prevents sites from learning the source of cookie data. Another solution is to allow cookies to be disabled. Yet another solution is site sharing, which requires a user to register to share data with a particular website. Each of these solutions, however, fails to address adequately the privacy and verification issues associated with existing systems.
Information cards allow a user to validate his or her identity to an online service provider, such as a website provider. For example, a user can obtain an information card and add “claims” to it. “Claims” are assertions made by the user that are accessible by the website provider. Examples of “claims” include the user's name, user's age, and user's address. Depending on the nature of the online interaction, a wide range of potential claims may be made. Often, however, the claims are unverified, leaving information cards susceptible to fraud or other misuse.
Systems and methods for using verified information cards are desirable. Systems and methods for using verified information cards to decrease misuse and provide more user control over the user's information and behavioral activities are also desirable.